1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to golf putters in general and in particular to a putter head having adjustable balance and feel.
2. Description of Related Art
Golf is a popular game played by players of all ages, genders and skill levels. Many golfers continuously attempt to improve their performance through practice, lessons or better equipment. Golf equipment manufacturers in turn continuously improve the quality of the equipment they offer as well as seek the latest advances which they can offer their customers.
Putters are a type of golf club used for hitting the ball when close to the cup when on the putting green. Putters are typically designed to provide the user with a consistent swing or stroke and to make contact with the ball in a manner that provides a sufficient amount of information to the user about the swing. The information transmitted to the golfer, or feel, may be the resistance provided by the ball, vibration through the club from the ball impact or the sound made by the club among other types of information.
As many golfers have different skill abilities and swing characteristics, no single putter is typically the best suited for all players. Differences in rebound preference to swing angle and trajectory are all typically different. Current putters exist enabling the user to modify some aspects of the club such as the weight distribution in the club head or the properties of the striking surface. Such clubs however are limited to modifying single aspects of the putter performance.